


醍醐味

by ghostrei



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrei/pseuds/ghostrei





	醍醐味

名为桂花园的酒楼，自然是以桂花著称。只是此时并非金秋时节，并无桂花可赏；平日宾客往来不绝的宴席戏台，亦无人迹可寻。夜色渐浓，鸟语渐歇，园里没有点灯，只有孤零零的一间房里燃着烛火，随着风气，颤巍巍地和着虫鸣。

任谁见了这番景象，大抵都要感慨一声——真寂寞呀。然而今夜不会再有客人来了。

只因那个恶名昭彰的杀手就坐在窗边。隔着一扇装饰华美的窗棂，像巡视领地似的、遥遥俯瞰着整片花园。

他在等的那人，或许会来，或许不会。

大概是喝了酒的缘故，杀无生今日甚至萌生了第二次吹奏一曲的想法。他已很久不曾有过这样兴致高昂的时候了。他漫不经心地摩挲起手中的回灵笛，竹子的触感，雕工粗糙，平平无奇，音色也算不得上佳。难以想象通过魔脊山的迷宫的关窍，会在这样一支小小的笛子上。杀无生不通术法，也无意深究，他只知凛雪鸦自然是不会信守承诺的。这样的机会可说千载难逢，这支笛子，是他豪赌的唯一筹码。

简直就像凛雪鸦那些并不高明的谎言织就的陷阱一样。他那时候能义无反顾地一脚踏进去，现在换他握紧这筹码，又有何难？

他将回灵笛凑至唇边。于是幽幽乐声倾泻而出，一时间竟止了满园的聒噪虫鸣。当他终于嗅到熟悉的烟草香气时，笛声戛然而止。他知道他赌对了。

“凛雪鸦。”

他凭空唤了一声。

“唉呀，不愧是无生，我还以为我藏匿得足够好了？”

房门外传来那人故作困扰的声音。接着像是烟斗敲在门上，极脆亮的三声轻响过后，仿佛主人已经应了声，凛雪鸦便大摇大摆地推门进来。他手中烟月只有丝缕烟气荡出来，明明灭灭将熄未熄。

“你来做什么？”杀无生冷淡地看了他一眼，没有动作。

“难道无生不是在等我吗？”凛雪鸦露出困惑的神情，“佳人有约，岂有不赴的道理？”

“除了你要将项上人头输给我之外，我不记得我与你有过什么约定。何况若那个男人不来，你也必不会来的……我有说错？”

他所在的这房间并不大，从窗至玄关仅几步之遥。未及凛雪鸦回答，他翻身落地，反手紧握竹笛一端，离弦箭矢般纵身上前，直向凛雪鸦面门而去。

距离如此之近，竹笛之上附着真气，比利刃也没什么两样。凛雪鸦却不躲不避，只等那笛子倏地停在眼前一寸时，他那鸦羽般的睫毛才微微一颤，随即伸手握住了竹笛另一端。

“放开。”

杀无生语气森然，凛雪鸦连忙无辜地松手表示他什么也没准备干。

“我以为无生怜惜我项上人头，想将回灵笛送还于我呢？”

“白日做梦。”杀无生嗤笑一声，退后两步拉开距离，眼却时刻不离面前的东离第一大盗。凛雪鸦眯着眼笑，毫不在乎他的防备。

“无生，我觉得你似乎不太清楚现在的情况呢……你早就已经没什么值得我窃取的东西了不是吗？”

意料之中，杀无生只是沉默地审视着他，时隔一年重新站在这里的鸣凤决杀不是为愤怒所驱使。那三年时间总不算吃亏，凛雪鸦想，纵使他已见过对方一败涂地落魄至极的模样，也不得不承认这人仍是个十足有趣的猎物。但他已有了更感兴趣的目标，看人重蹈覆辙又太过无聊，何况如他所言，他还能从一个一无所有之人身上偷到什么呢？

“逞口舌之利不会让我的剑有所迟疑。”杀无生终于开口，“你若怕了，不要这笛子也罢，便和从前一样躲起来不让我追到不就好了？掠风窃尘的本事可不止这一点儿。但你不逃，就不要妄想再从我手中夺取什么东西……”

他眼底有暗光流过。那当然不是什么凤凰的光芒，凛雪鸦熟悉，那是属于剑鬼，属于鬼鸟邪鸟的色彩。

“我会让你后悔。”他最后这样说。

“无生这话可真无情呀。”

凛雪鸦慢慢地说道。他叼着烟斗，吐字难免有几分含糊不清，话语仍带着笑，吐息间烟气弥漫开来，遮了他二人的剑拔弩张，也掩了他没来由的心绪不安。

“我可没自负到认为自己这半吊子水平可以出师了。就算是廉耆老师，论笛艺可也远远不及面前的这位鸣凤大师……想来有其相伴，旅程也会变得愉快不少吧？”

他挪了两步过去，眼见杀无生因他靠近而露出防备的神情，他反倒没由来地安心。

“我可是在无垠寺下听见笛声的时候，就知道是无生你了哦。那样美丽的笛声，任谁听过都无法忘怀吧？”

“哈，明知是我，还要自投罗网吗？”

“哎呀呀，那种情况下，我总要先确认廉耆老师的生死吧？我可是冒着必死的决心去见你……说到底，无生才是最薄情的那个人嘛。”

纵是杀无生惯听了面前这人的鬼话连篇，也仍被对方颠倒黑白的辩言气得发笑。他一句“开什么玩笑”未来得及出声，凛雪鸦忽地凑过来，一口白烟自唇齿间呼出，混着属于生灵的热息扑面而来，杀无生下意识屏住鼻息，凛雪鸦却得寸进尺地去堵他的嘴唇。

凛雪鸦连嘴唇都这样冷。杀无生想着，待到心头涌起被愚弄的怒火时，他已不免吸了些烟气入喉，顿觉四肢绵软，不受控制地倒下去。

“卑鄙。”他咬着牙骂道。

“哎呀。无生愿意骂什么都好……”凛雪鸦低声笑着，擒着杀无生的腰把他拖到床上。他自己则跨坐上来，掰过杀无生的下巴逼着他与自己对视。

“我是带着酒来的哦。一年不见，无生酒量可有些长进吗？”

也不知凛雪鸦从哪里摸出的酒壶。他自顾自撬着瓶口木塞，杀无生觉得这酒壶有些眼熟，没等他想起来什么，凛雪鸦便将壶口向着他脸上倾倒下来。

杀无生被呛得剧烈地咳起来。他全身无力，连咳嗽也只能是胸腔小幅地震颤，感官却并未减退，烈酒顺着鼻腔流进激得他几欲落泪，酒液还在源源不断倾泻下来。也不知被灌了多少酒下去，久到他几乎产生了溺水而死的幻觉，凛雪鸦才终于收了酒壶，却又捏着他下巴亲上来。

凛雪鸦的舌头倒是热而柔软的。借着杀无生未及吞咽的酒液润滑，故意亲得水声淋漓啧啧作响。杀无生起先并不愿认输，睁着眼怒视凛雪鸦，凛雪鸦却不看他，闭目吻得忘情。他胯下有什么渐渐硬起来的东西顶在杀无生的小腹上。

杀无生猛地别开了眼。凛雪鸦却睁眼一笑，终于肯放过杀无生的嘴唇。

“这酒当真不错啊。无生不这么认为吗？”

杀无生正闭着眼装死，闻言从牙缝里挤出一个滚字来。

“明明与殇大侠那般热络地喝着酒……却连看我一眼都不愿。”凛雪鸦叹息道，“无生就这么讨厌我吗？”

杀无生瞪着他。若眼神也能杀人，他大概已死了千百回。他温柔地顺着杀无生的发梢。那些明晃晃的金饰，全是他亲手做出来的。他也曾自告奋勇接下过梳理那头绛紫长发的活计，白日时将那些金饰系上去、夜里又一枚枚取下来收好。他离开的一年里，竟也毫无变化。杀无生真是个毫无自觉的人。

没错。他正是这样毫无自觉的个性，所以他惊慌失措的脸，看来才格外赏心悦目。

这次要做到哪一步才好呢，凛雪鸦有些苦恼。剑英会的时候，做得有些过了，这人能活下来，也是侥幸。闲暇时候他也想过那莫须有的重逢之日，却没想过会来得这么快。让他无从自他的猎物上分出心神。

被打乱计划，实在使人恼火；杀无生一心想着他的模样，又实在令人快活。他利落地剥掉了对方的胸甲，手指划过杀无生微微发肿的嘴唇，点过凸起的喉结和锁骨，停在杀无生一侧的乳头。

盗贼的手可是很灵巧的——不止一次听掠风窃尘这样自卖自夸，直至今日杀无生才算真正领教过。他慢条斯理地捻上那可怜的小东西，指尖极尽挑弄，直至那一点充血挺立，又用力掐下去，逼得杀无生闷哼出声。

“凛雪鸦，你又何必多此一举。”杀无生开口，声音因为烈酒的刺激嘶哑不堪。“杀了我，不是永绝后患吗。你明明做得到……。你不是不会武功，你甚至……会用剑。”

他在剑英会上说的那些话，若杀无生肯细想，终究是暴露了什么。

“哎呀……我又为何要那样做？”凛雪鸦不置可否地反问道，“若你死在我这样的区区小贼手上，凤啼双声可是会哭的。何况，我也不希望就这样结束。维持现状不是挺不错的么？”

“你就这么恨我？”

“恨你？”凛雪鸦讶异道，“怎么会呢。这世上可没人比我更喜欢无生了。”

“你不就是想说此身生为恶鬼修罗无人挂念……”

“我真高兴。无生连我想的是什么都猜得到。多想想我的事情吧，最好连呼吸都想着我，一刻也别停下。”

“我不会。”杀无生咬牙切齿地吐出这三字后，就把头别开了。

“你会。你当然会……你得恨我一辈子。永远都不要忘记我……”

凛雪鸦喃喃低语。他伸手握住杀无生半硬的性器上下撸动，皮质手套粗糙的触感激得杀无生呜咽出声，下身也颇有精神地挺立起来。但杀无生再未看他一眼，只是执拗地别着头，盯着手中的回灵笛。

“无生为何只看着这笛子呢？我不是就在这里吗？”

凛雪鸦有些不悦。他伸手想将那笛子抽走，杀无生却紧握着它不放。被下了迷药的人是没有多大气力反抗的，但杀无生的指甲紧紧卡在雕纹的缝隙间。凛雪鸦拽了两下，杀无生终于气恼地瞪向他，满眼杀意。

是和剑英会那时同样的眼神。愤恨又绝望，怨毒又渴求。

居然是因为一支笛子。凛雪鸦有些错愕地松开手。

“真想不到无生竟这般看重我老师的遗物……随你去吧。只是做这种事的时候还硬要握着笛子，无生可真是……”他沉下语气，“不解风情。”

话一甫落，他便捏着杀无生的腰把他翻了过去，扯了床上的锦被垫在腰腹部，摆了个跪趴的姿势。

“凛雪鸦……！”杀无生羞恼地喊了声，却没得到回应。他只能偏头隐约看见凛雪鸦拧开了什么东西。

然后他便身体力行地感受到了。凛雪鸦掀开了他衣服的下摆，从后面拉下他的裤子，又扯掉了他的长靴。温凉的膏体被涂抹在臀缝间，继而沾着膏脂的手指便探了进去。

凛雪鸦摘了手套。杀无生恍惚想着。异物侵入的感觉当然不好，那根手指又急着蜷曲着四下探索。他将头埋在床单上，一声不吭。

沉默良久的凛雪鸦却又絮叨起来。

“我与你同行的第一年……廉耆老师还曾告诫我，说什么人非草木，为免夜长梦多，该尽早收手。但若非如此，我怎么能采撷到这样的胜果？”

杀无生的眼神有些涣散，显然未曾留意他说了什么，只是拼命咬牙抵御着因他手上动作带来的撕裂般的疼痛。他于是俯下身去，胸膛紧贴着杀无生背，嘴唇蹭着杀无生的耳廓，像爱侣吐露情话似的，发表他的未完的讲演。

“说起来无生也该感激廉耆老师……若我真如他所言，只是小小戏弄你一番，或许你今日真能平静地在躲哪个角落过活，练你的剑，哎呀……说不定无生还会开个道场呢……”他像说了什么天大的笑话似的，笑得直抖肩，连在杀无生体内开拓的手指都停了动作，“这样无趣的活法，不正是你想要的么？都是我不好，连累无生杀了恩公，这下无生除了欺师灭祖，又要再加一条忘恩负义的罪名了……”

他看不见杀无生的表情，但从他微微发抖的后背，大抵也能想象得到。这代表他好好地听完了。凛雪鸦满意地吻了吻他的后颈，决定为他这番高谈阔论画上句号。

“何况，我从未动情。廉耆老师是老来昏聩了，我怎么会对区区猎物动情？”

语毕他直起身，也不顾杀无生的反应，只是太高了对方的腰，掰开那两瓣臀肉，将他硬挺的欲望深埋其中。但果然太勉强了。他听见杀无生痛苦地抽了口气，他也并不好受，内里夹得他头皮发麻，进也不是退也不是。他试图叫杀无生放松些，却起了反效果，肠肉反而更用力地绞紧了。

“无生应该清楚我的手段，不希望我再给你下些别的什么药吧……？”凛雪鸦半是威胁半是劝诱，“哎，非要如此，我可不能保证无生还能赴明日午时之约了。”

杀无生打定了主意不应他，夹紧他的穴肉却是放松了些。趁此机会长驱直入，一进到底，杀无生猛地仰起头，一副难耐模样。

“痛吗，还是舒服？无生不说话可怎么办……真苦恼呀。”

盗贼嘴上说着苦恼，却丝毫没停下动作。完全顾不得什么技巧，他只是一下下大开大合地操弄着。而杀无生只在最初漏出了几声低吟，现在又恢复了悄无声息的状态，只有被抬高了的腰发着抖。

凛雪鸦叹了口气，一只手去安慰对方的性器，另一只手则伸向杀无生的嘴唇，果然他是在咬着什么，是没握着回灵笛的那只手的腕子。凛雪鸦有些气恼地把那只胳膊拉到面前，果然手腕上的牙印已渗了血出来。

“剑客的手不是很重要吗？犯得上这样糟蹋……。”凛雪鸦把他的手伸过去，手指像模仿交合动作般塞进对方的口中。

杀无生没跟他客气，张口就咬，力道倒不算重。只是喘息和呻吟却再也抑制不住，又被凛雪鸦的手指堵在口中，只留下含糊的呜咽。

当凛雪鸦终于抽手出来的时候，除却拉了两道银丝出来，指肚的皮肤已起了些褶皱。

“盗贼的手、哈啊、就不重要了吗？”他一抽出手，就听见杀无生断断续续地问道。

“更甚生命呢。”凛雪鸦笑道，“但我知道无生一定舍不得咬。”

“凛、雪鸦……你又是为何、化名鬼鸟？”

凛雪鸦闭了闭眼睛。杀无生何苦这般不依不饶。他早该知道，自己永远不会给他想要的答案。

“哎呀，这个名字有什么特殊的吗？”再睁眼，他又与往日一样，揶揄笑道。

杀无生没再说话。凛雪鸦亦沉默下来，只扶着那堪称纤细的腰一次次往他方寻到的敏感之处冲撞。杀无生小声喘息着，仍然紧握着那回灵笛，因为寻不到支撑点，被他的动作带得晃来晃去。像遭遇了暴雨的一叶小舟似的。他不着边际地想着。

临近高潮的时候，凛雪鸦搂着杀无生的后背，射在了对方的身体里。杀无生的精液糊在胸腹上，凛雪鸦终于把他翻过来的时候，恶名昭彰的杀手几乎要因为这前所未有的体验昏过去了。只是他还在呢喃些什么。凛雪鸦凑耳去听，他念叨的尽是一个“掠”字。

  
杀手一向浅眠，醒来时天光还未大亮。凛雪鸦还没走，坐在他昨日坐过的那扇窗前吞云吐雾。

一如他梦里的景象。

他抽这种甜丝丝的烟，算来也三年有余了罢。他何时会再厌倦呢？ 

杀无生从床上起身，后穴传来的不适感让他没忍住嘶了一声，身体倒是被清理得干净。回灵笛也好好地握在他手中，未曾失落。

凛雪鸦转头看了他一眼，没有要过来的意思。

“做梦了？”

杀无生无言。

“我猜猜……一定是个美梦吧。”

“不是。”杀无生飞快地否认了。”只是个不值一提的梦罢了。”

“唔。因为无生看起来很高兴的样子……哎呀。”凛雪鸦忽然想起来什么似的、晃了晃烟斗。“我倒忘了，无生还是初次吧？不小心下手重了些……无生不会教人看出来吧？”他笑意盈盈地，不知道学起了什么人的语气，“哎呀，那位大名鼎鼎的鸣凤决杀，说什么要取人首级，却又跟仇人尽那鱼水之欢……”

“你说够了？说够了就滚出去。”

杀无生忍无可忍地打断。

“好好好，我这就走。无生可别忘了午时码头的约定。”凛雪鸦从窗台上下来，理了理衣服的下摆。一夜未眠，他也没露出什么疲态，开门时却又回头看了看，道：“无生很会挑房间嘛。这扇窗棂真是漂亮得紧……”

杀无生未曾留意，闻言抬头去看，窗棂被雕成了凤凰于飞的纹样。再回头时，凛雪鸦已不见踪影了。


End file.
